otro cumpleaños sin ti
by ELISA LUCIA V 2016
Summary: relena esta triste en su cumpleaños este cumpleaños lo pasara sin heero o el volvera ojala les guste


otro cumpleaños sin ti

otro cumpleaños sin ti otro cumpleaños sin verte y si

n saber nada de ti no sabes cuanto duele quererte y no saber si ¿tu sientes algo por mio no?hay heero se que no sabes cuanto te amo y extraño y cuanto me duele este amor que al no saberme correspondido este amor cada dia fragmenta mi quiciera que volvieras y me confesaces tu amor poder besarte y abrazarte y entregarte todo mi amor se que seria tan feliz si algun dia correspondieras a mi se que quizas no vuelvas y por eso sufre este corazon pues solo soy feliz con **verte** y si no lo hago solo pienso todo el tiempo en donde estaras y si me recordaras si si alguna vez entenderas que yo haria lo que fuece por estar con vos. relena pensaba mientras miraba por su ventana no teniendo ganas de festejar su cumpleaños hilde decia que tenia que hacerlo pues seria bueno juntar a todos los pilotos y a ellas dorothy ;trowa; quatre; wufey; heero sashi;caterine;y hildeestaban invitados y millardo y noin tambien relena llevaba un vestido senido estraples celeste unas zandalias azules y un collar azul el vestido era a riba de la rodilla. relena lo paso muy bien en la fiesta aunque heero no acudio como ella queria cuando subio a su havitacion a dormir se encontro una cajita mediana envuelta para regalo esta contenia una presiosa pulcera de color plata y una tarjeta que decia feliz cumpleaños relena se largo a llorar primero el oso y ahora la pulsera ¿por que su amor no la queria ver ?¿por que su amor no vino en persona a darle el obsequio?mientras lloraba no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la ventana observandola y sintiendose mal por escuchar las preguntas de relena sin poder evitarlo salio de su escondite y se acerco a relena y la abrazo relena que no habia sentido los pasos se asusto pero esos brazos y ese aroma tan lindo solo pertenecian a alguien ¡heero eres tu!relena susurro heero ella solo se giro y lo abrazo tu pulcera es bella pero el mejor regalo es que hallas venido heero abrazandolo mas fuerte relena dijo el cuanto tiempo sin estar con tigo ¡te extrañe tanto heero!relena dijo el yo tambien pensaba heero pero solo la miro y le sonrrio relena le dijo ¡sientate le dijo como has estado heero!estube bien dijo el sin alzar la mirada pero heero se habia arrepentido de haber ingresado y abrazarla pues el todavia no sabia lo que pasaba con el cada vez que la veia solo pensaba en abrazarla y sus dulces lavios besar de tomarse de las manos y su cabello acariciar de decirle que bella es y nunca alejarse de su lado pero tambien el no sabe ¿que hacer?y ¿que pensar?pues el no sabe como sus sentimientos expresar cuando la conocio era alguien frio que solo cumplia con sus misiones sentir nada mas hasta que la conocio cuando la conocio su vida cambio primero le molestaba que fuera tan dulce y buena y que se quiciera acercar a el pero al mismo tiempo no pudo hacerle daño no pudo hacerle nada y luego que los conflictos belicos finalizaron y que el de ella se alejo lo comprendio todo el de ella se enamoro no podia dejar de cuidarla de lejos el su bienestar procuro pero aun extrañaba verla y que le contara su dia o solo estar junto a ella haciendo cosas o simplemente sentados mirando el paisaje la amaba pero no creia ser bueno para ella ella era una princesa y el solo un soldado que vivia para la guerra sin pasado conocido como estar con su era una pasifista ademas de una princesaheero dijo relena debo marcharme ¿otra vez?si dijo heero he¡heero yo quiero decirte que te amo !relena dijo heero yo no digas nada heero se que tu no me amas yo solo queria decirtelo decirte que tu para siempre seras mi amor y salio llorando heero corrio a buscarla y la hallo en el jardin heero penso basta de estas dudas que me alejan de mi amor se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro y la beso ¡relena yo cuando me aleje de ti me di cuenta de mi amor por ti perdoname pero pense que yo y tu eramos diferentes y que no te haria feliz relena nego con la cabeza y le dijo heero yo te amo yo solo seria feliz si estas vos con migo sino puedo sonrreir puedo vivir pero siento que algo me falta solo quiero estar junto a ti no sabes que feliz me has hecho confesandome tu amor y lo beso por favor quedate con migo heero relena crees que siendo tan diferente funcionara nuestro amor ¡si heero yo creo que esto va a funsionar voy a poner todo de mi para ser feliz con tigo y para hacerte muy feliz mi amor!

los personajes de gundam wing no me pertenecen sino a sus autores ojala les guste a mi si


End file.
